I Wanna Get Better
by anaklusmos26
Summary: Jack has been suspecting that Mr. Crawford has been hitting Kim for months. Ever since Kim's mother died, something shifted. Kim doesn't talk to her dad (supposedly) and has become closed off from her friends. When Kim shows up at Jack's door in the rain, will she confirm his suspicions? How will it effect their friendship?T for language and drinking. KICK, JACE, MILLIE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello peeps. So how ya doin? Anyways, WELCOME TO… I WANNA GET BETTER! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY THING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ANY OC'S**

**Jack's POV**

I'm at my house flipping my TV from Doctor Who and The Simpsons when I hear someone knocking. _Who the hell would be out right now? Its midnight and pouring rain. _I walk over and open the door to find a sopping Kim, her makeup running and her blonde hair hanging down her back in limp curls.

"Kim? What are you…" I trail off when I notice the bruises on her face, arms, and neck. "Holy shit, what happened to you?"

She just lets out a sob and collapses on my porch. I kneel next to her and gather her into my arms. Her clothes obviously aren't keeping her warm; the too big AC/DC shirt she stole from me and sweatpants are soaked through. I pick her up and bring her inside the house and set her in our living room, where The Doctor is talking to Sally Sparrow about the Angels **(Blink, Tenth Doctor)**.

She's shivering like crazy, and there are tears coming down her face. I wrap her in a green, fluffy blanket that was hanging on the back of my couch.

"I'm gonna go get you something to change into. I'll be right back." I go upstairs to my room and find a Last Kings t-shirt, dark blue sweatpants, and a NEFF sweatshirt for her to wear.

When I get back down stairs, Kim's channel surfing and stops on Adventure Time. She starts shakily singing the theme song with the TV and laughing at Finn and Jake's antics. She obviously heard me coming down the stairs because she turns around.

"Hey Jack," Kim says with a watery smile.

"How are you doing? I brought you something dry to wear."

"Thanks. I'll go change then." She pauses Adventure Time and goes to the downstairs bathroom to change.

I walk over to our kitchen to make hot chocolate. When I get back to the living room she's unpaused the show. "Here," I say, handing her the cup. " I made hot chocolate."

"Thanks, but do you have anything stronger?"

"_How _strong?"

"Alcohol strong."

"Yeah, I think so. What do you want?"

"Whiskey?" she asks hopefully.

I get up and grab two glasses. Might as well have some myself. I fill them up with some Jack Daniels.

"Okay, is that better Miss Princess?"

"Yeah. Sorry to have come so late. It's just… I couldn't take that bastard anymore."

"Take who?"

"My father."

**AN: So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews! And follow/favorite!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

"**I Wanna Get Better" By Bleachers**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey peeps! THANK YOU FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS/REVIEWERS! Please read the AN at the bottom, mmkay? Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and OCs**

**Jack's POV**

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

Kim sighed. She was blinking a lot and I could tell tears were coming. "I mean that my dad's been a dick since my mom died two years ago. He-"

"Does he hit you?" I interrupted her.

Then the tears start. It's not the silent crying I would expect from a girl who's so strong, but violent sobs. I snake my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. As she buries her face in my shoulder, she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay," I whisper in her ear as I rub her back comfortingly. As she sobs, all I can think of is keeping her safe and hurting that bastard. No one can get away with hurting my Kimmy. I love her and-

_I love Kim. _I had never admitted that to myself, and now that I did I realized it had been true since I met her when we were 13. Her mom had died two years afterwards.

That's when I started suspecting her dad had been abusing her. I should have mentioned it earlier, but I didn't, and look what happened

Kim's calmed down a little and I need to find out that douchebag has done anything else to her. "Kimmy?"

"Yeah?" she says shakily.

"Has he done anything else to you? If I'm going to file a report against him, I need all of the details."

"You're going to file something?"

"I don't want you to go through this ever again." I inwardly cringe at what I'm going to say next. "You're my best friend." _#friendzoned _I think to myself.

**Kim's POV**

** "**I don't want you to go through this ever again. You're my best friend."

Well that hurt. I really like Jack, if you know what I mean. "Um, I don't feel comfortable talking about that right now."

"So we can talk about that tomorrow then. I have Doctor Who recorded. Do you want to watch a few episodes?" Jack says.

"Do you have 'Doomsday'?"

"Yep."

"Then turn on the damn TV!" I yell at him playfully.

**Jack's POV (sorry for POV changes)**

After a few episodes of Doctor Who, I notice Kim fell asleep. I turn of the TV and carry her up to my bed. The sheets are already pulled back, so I can set her down and tuck her in. I turn around to head down to the couch to sleep when she sleepily grabs my hand.

"Stay with me," she says with a tired, raspy voice.

I stroke her hair and tell her "I can't. You're sleeping in here."

"I don't care. Stay with me."

"Fine." I climb into the bed and she immediately curls into me. We fall asleep holding each other.

**AN: Did you enjoy it? Tell me in reviews! **

**Would you rather have me do short chapters and fast updates or longer chapters and slower updates?**

**Also, would you rather have one main POV or switch POVs?**

**Alright, now REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Goddess by Iggy Azalea**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating. The explanation is at the bottom. Please read it. The links for the outfits will be on profile. I'm sorry my lovelies **

**DISCLAIMER: refer to last chapters.**

…

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed. I remembered falling asleep next to Jack, with my hands against his chest, and one of his arms wrapped protectively around my waist and one stroking my hair...

Shit. I think I'm going crazy. Or I'm in love. Or both. Who knows, who cares?

I rub my eyes and stretch, then head downstairs.

"Good morning Kimmy! I made paaaaaancakes! And baaaaaaacon!" Jack shouts cheerfully.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Shhh," Jack says, putting a finger against my lips. "That is the sound of market bacon hitting the frying pan. 'Thus, a child is born to us on this day and his name shall be Bacon.'"

"Are you drunk? Or high? Or something?"

"Now why would you think that Kimmy?"

"Cuz you sound like Wallace Wells when he's drunk."

"Who the hell is Wallace Wells?" Jack asks angrily. "Do I need to be worried? Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's a fictional character... and he's gay... _extremely _gay. It's from Scott Pilgrim."

"What?"

"Never mind. Your a morning person aren't you?"

"Yep! Now do you want pancakes or nah?"

"Um, sure I guess." Jack's kitchen was surprisingly clean, considering he had just made pancakes. There was a lot of flour on the granite countertops, but that was it. He put some pancakes and bacon on a plate.

"My lady, your food."

"Thank you, kind sir," I said smiling.

"Excuse me, it's 'my leige'"

"What the hell."

"Hey, do you want to go to your house to change before school? I can drive you if you want."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay. We'll leave as soon as I get ready."

And so I wait until he's ready to go. He walks out of his room wearing a red and black plaid button down, a pair of dark wash jeans, and black Guess skate shoes. "Let's go," he says.

I sit shotgun in his black Ram 2500. "Jesus this thing is loud."

"Yeah well it's a truck."

When we pull up to my house, I hop out and head inside. I quickly pull out a Moschino white tshirt that says in black lettering " THIS IS A TSHIRT AND NOTHING MORE" and a pair of light wash DKNY jeans. I slip on a pair of socks and go over to my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I pull my hair into a waterfall braid and do light natural makeup. I grab my NEFF holographic backpack and my Giuseppe black and gold skate shoes on the way out the door. I jump in to the truck and slip on my shoes.

When Jack and I get to school, a whole bunch of people stop and stare at me getting out of the truck.

People start whispering, especially the girls and a few guys. "Lucky her. That truck is nice." "I bet they slept together." "Whore."

One particularly brave bitch walks up to me. "Kim."

_Lindsay. _"What do you want?"

She glances back at Donna Tobin, who gestures towards me as if to say _ask her. _"Did you have sex with Jack?"

Oh she did not just ask that. " No, I didn't. Now you go run back to your queen bitch so the rest of us _nice _people can have a good day. You get my drift?"

She scoffs and heads back to her clique, which me and my best friend Grace call "The Bitch Squad" because their bitches.

My best friend (other than Jack), Grace O'Doherty, walks up to me with the frilly skirt of her short daisy print dress swishing around her legs. Her black peeptoe heels make a loud _click, click _noise on the pavement. "I heard you talking to Lindsay. That took guts."

"Not really," I tell her.

She flips her long, loosely curled brown hair over her shoulder. It's tucked under a black beanie that says IM SO FANCY.

Jack walks up next to me. "I'm gonna head to class."

I give him a quick side hug. "I'll see you later."

As he walks into school, Grace turns to me. "So why did he drive you to school? Did you sleep with him?"

"Jesus, Grace! No I did not sleep with him."

"Then why?"

I sigh. "Come with me."

...

**AN: So yeah. Explanation time. I had my computer priveledges taken away, and when I got them back, all I could think about was Pretty Little Liars. Also, I had writers block. And then I went on vacation.**

**I'm really sorry, guys. I think updates will be sporadic for awhile. That's right guys, sporadic. If I don't update for a month, it's not abandoned. I refuse to abandon a story.**

**But, I do want you to read a story. It's called**** Words define us****. It's one of my favorite Kickin it stories. It's by im a wreak and i know it.**

**All right you can review now. Thanks for still reading this. I love all you fabulous readers.**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Blister In The Sun by Violent Femmes**


End file.
